


Sunset's Tumblr Prompts

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Love Confessions, Card Games, Cards are Important, Clothes Sharing, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Spirit Atem, Dramatic Gestures Everywhere, Established Relationship, Familiars, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Jealousy, Kaiba is Still Extra, Kisses, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Necromancers, Platonic Cuddling, Reincarnation, Reunions, Secret Admirer, Shapeshifting, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Vampires, Werewolves, so extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Each chapter is labeled with pairing/gen before title. Pairs and Tags will be added with new chapters ^^





	1. Prideshipping/Timeshipping: Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> fwifsmi asked: Okay, deep breath, *inhale* So Atem is dead, and we know Kaiba visited him at the end of DSOD. But since Atem is in the afterlife, would that mean that he doesn't age? AU where Kaiba visits Atem in the afterlife often, but grows old while Atem remains ageless. Until one day, Kaiba stops visiting, and comes to stay, if you know what I mean. In my mind it's a bittersweet thing, but it could be written in any number of ways. If you want. Just for fun. ✌
> 
> (don't worry. Kaiba will retain his dramatic flair.)

If there is anything Seto Kaiba is, it's persistent. Well, stubborn is more the word for it, but the afterlife has allowed Atem to see the bigger picture. Throughout his whole life, his perseverance has allowed Kaiba to rise from penniless orphan to the most powerful man in his city and weather all the trials in between and beyond.

So, is Atem surprised when Kaiba manages to not only summon Obelisk from its rest, but cross dimensions himself?

The first thing he says when he steps down from his throne is, "I expected you sooner."

There's a smile on Kaiba's face. Atem missed that smile. "You know what I'm here for."

"Of course."

As everyone in the palace gawks, the two men raise their disks.

" _Duel!_ "

* * *

Kaiba remains persistent.

"Don't let these visits take over your life," Atem warns. "You have so much left you can accomplish. I promise, we will have plenty of time to duel someday."

Kaiba raises his eyebrow. But his small smile hasn't faded. "Are you done?"

But for once, he takes Atem's advice. As KaibaCorp looks to the future, Kaiba is at the helm. Yugi starts coming up with his own game ideas, and he finds himself a surprised partner of KC. Atem couldn't be prouder of them.

Yet Kaiba still returns. Atem starts noticing a pattern: whenever inspiration fails to strike or motivation wanes, the Cube is used. Or even sometimes when it's just been a bad day.

Atem beats him every time. Kaiba returns to his world with new vigor.

He starts noticing more lines on Kaiba's face. Kaiba knows he notices, but neither of them comment.

* * *

Seventy years after their first cross-dimension duel, Seto can no longer visit.

Atem finds himself often wandering to the palace courtyard and watching him through the pond. Most of his friends have moved on as well, leaving just Kaiba and Yugi left of their old group. Yugi is waning as steadily as his old rival. Atem can't wait to welcome them both.

But Kaiba is still persistent.

Even when his legs give out, or his heart starts to fail, he issues orders and projects from his bed, going so far as to dictate blueprints and concepts when his fingers become too stiff. He has aged beautifully, as Atem always thought he would, and his voice remains strong and arrogant at its core. Every time he's close to slipping, he almost seems to snap himself out of it through sheer force of will.

Mokuba visits often. He has a family now, and Atem can tell that Seto adores each and every one of his brother's children. Sometimes Yugi will call too. Their banter has a wistful tone to it now, which makes Seto scowl to himself and Yugi smile peacefully.

Yugi wishes aloud that he could try out that new Synchro Summoning technique, or ride a D-Wheel. Seto tells him he should get off his ass and do it then. Yugi laughs.

Atem's hand hovers over Seto's image. Missing Yugi is as natural and constant as the phantom pain of a severed limb; missing Seto is an endlessly renewing lightning strike.

Their spirits have become so close over the years that Atem knows how long Seto has left to the second. He wants Seto to make the best of his life, but he knows it's past time. 

Now he can't help staring at Seto's face and just wishing he'd come back.

* * *

When Seto Kaiba dies, the Blue Eyes White Dragon cries.

Atem is torn from watching Yugi's death to listen. On the horizon, the cry turns into a roar of triumph, encompassing the sky in a beautiful white light. His feet carry him out of the palace in a dead sprint. The dragon soars from the light, gliding with every bit of her grace over the dunes.

Before Atem can reach the village, Seto jumps from his faithful dragon's back and lands before him, coat billowing with the kicked up dust. He looks up at Atem, face unlined and radiant. There's a shine in his eyes Atem recognizes from their duels, brighter than ever.

"So," he says, pushing himself up in all his glory, "about those duels you promised me."

Atem throws himself at him instead.

Refusing to be surprised on his first official day in the afterlife, Seto catches him with apparent ease and returns Atem's kiss without hesitation. Atem, on the other hand, dangles his feet without an ounce of dignity, wrapping his arms tight around Seto's neck.

Soon, Atem touches their foreheads together and says, "You and Yugi died within five minutes of each other."

Seto scoffs. "Do I look like I care?"

"He's not here yet. You beat him."

"Of course I did. Are you going to keep yapping about the runt or do you plan to finish what you've started?"

After that, not even Jounouchi's scandalized screaming can break them apart.

 

 


	2. Prideshipping + Platonic Puzzleshipping: 3 + 1 = Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> yuugi and kaiba being increasingly competitive over atem's attention (not in a sexual/romantic way on yuugi's part, but in a 'he's my platonic soulmate and will always love me best' kind of way). atem doesn't even notice the competition because he's too busy being happy to be getting so much love and affection from his two favorite people, which somehow makes kaiba even more annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 3+1 fic. In other words, 3 times Atem didn't notice and 1 time he did.
> 
> I kinda went off the prompt for this. It's mostly just Kaiba being jealous of platonic soulmates. Sorry about that!
> 
> Also, this is Pure Extra Shenanigans.

**III. The Booster Packs**

It starts as you might expect: with Duel Monsters cards.

Seto would like to clear something up first: he and Atem are not  _dating_.

What they have can't be simplified by such a flimsy, childish word. Their relationship was forged from a rivalry unlike any other. They've seen each other at their best and worst, have pushed and shoved to the finish line―no,  _beyond_ the finish line, side by side. Not even a technicality like death could stop Seto from dragging Atem back into the world they both belong in. If anyone tries to define that as  _dating_ , then―

Well. You get the point.

Anyway, yes. It starts with Duel Monster cards.

He and Atem are out ( _not on a date_ ) on the streets. Their original plan was going to the arcade to beat each other's high scores, but not even Seto Kaiba's going to turn down a sale on booster packs.

They see the poster and turn into the shop in unison. The customers gawk and whisper among themselves, immediately backing away from the cards. As they should.

Atem flashes them his charming regal smile and reaches for a pack. Seto does the same.

"What do you think?" Atem murmurs.

Seto considers a few. "I think I'm going to beat you in our next duel."

Atem's smile changes into that sickeningly sweet one he wears when Seto's said something he likes. Seto glares at him as he subtly tucks himself at his side.

"Other than that," Atem says.

Seto keeps his eyes trained on the packs and not the obnoxious spikes settling on the crook of his arm. "This is a Trap-based box. Should be interesting."

Atem hums in agreement, already engrossed back in the cards. "I've been meaning to get some new Traps myself."

"You're getting predictable."

"So are you." Seto scowls, but not at Atem this time. "And it seems you know that."

"The right amount of diversity can make or break a deck," Seto says.

"Of course. Hm, how about―"

"Atem!"

Seto's brow twitches. Atem, however, practically twirls from under his arm with open arms and a huge grin.

"Aibou!"

Yugi rushes into his hug. They  _always_ hug when they see each other, as if they haven't been able to touch for almost a year now.

"What are you doing here?" Atem asks, slightly muffled by Yugi's purple vest.

"I was just on my way back from lunch with Jou when I saw a sale on cards!" Yugi chirps, "No way I was missing that!"

Atem pulls back, gripping his shoulders. "You should call him! I'm sure he'll be excited about this too."

Yugi laughs. "Already did! He'll be here in a few minutes."

Seto turns. Yugi pauses.

"Oh, uh. Would we be interrupting anything?" he asks.

Atem looks back at Seto. "Seto?"

"If the mutt's coming, I don't want to be here for it," Seto promptly replies. "Unless he keeps his idiot mouth shut. I'm here for cards."

Atem eases back into that sweet smile. "Thank you."

Something in Seto's chest twitches. His glare intensifies.

Yugi smiles at him too.

But it's nothing like Atem's. Not only is it not nearly as aesthetically pleasing, it's also―off, somehow.

"Atem," Yugi says, "can I see what you've got?"

Atem perks up. "Of course! I was thinking about this..."

Seto identifies it as they return to the shelves.  _A challenge._

How  _dare_ that shrimp challenge him?

"Atem," Seto says sharply, "Why don't we take the packs and have a tournament to see who can win the most?"

Atem brightens. "What?  _All_ of them?"

Seto smirks. " _Please_. It's like you don't know who I am."

Yugi whistles. "Jou'll be disappointed."

Atem takes his hand in both of his. "Don't worry, aibou! I'll win plenty for you!"

Seto gives him a withering look.

 _Neither_ of them are winning.

 

**II. The Illnesses**

Seto texts Atem before his first meeting to confirm their scheduled lunch. He expects some ridiculous set of emojis that he's supposed to decode.

He gets a call instead.

"Seto."

Seto's eyebrow raises. "You're sick."

A wet cough. "Sinus infection, apparently. I'm afraid I'll have to see you another time."

Well that just won't do.

"Don't worry. Aibou's taking care of me."

That definitely won't do.

"Doesn't he have programming classes?" Seto asks.

"I know," Atem groans.

"Then it's not necessary. Tell him to go. I'll be there in five."

" _What_?"

"Five minutes, Atem."

 

Yugi answers the door. "You really didn't have to come!"

"I am never under obligation to do anything for others," Seto says.

"Ah...right. Well, it was nice of you to want to come. But I can handle it!"

Seto passes him and heads for the stairs. "I'm not letting you beat me."

"...what?"

Seto leaves it at that.

Atem gives him a weak smile. "Seto. I thought you had work."

"I thought we had a duel today."

Atem coughs into a tissue. He grimaces and tosses it. "Pushing it up, are we?"

Yugi rushes in. "Atem! I don't think this is a good idea."

Atem's adoring smile makes Seto's eye twitch. "I'll be fine, aibou. We won't be using duel disks."

Seto grunts. "Unfortunately, the space is too small."

Yugi huffs. "Well, at least have some of this tea. Family recipe."

Atem's glassy eyes light up. "Aibou...thank you."

"He's not giving you jewelry," Seto mutters, "you don't have to act like it."

"But aibou made it for me." As if that's the only explanation he needs.

Seto reaches into his pocket and takes out three blue packs. "Then since I made these in KaibaCorp myself, you'll swoon at my feet?"

Yugi sighs. "Kaiba..."

Atem falls off the bed.

"Wh― _Atem?!_ "

 

**I.**

Seto doesn't remember falling asleep.

He certainly doesn't remember inviting Yugi Mutou to his house.

But he wakes up on his couch with the small fry curled in Atem's arms on the other side. Their foreheads are touching, and they're talking in low voices. Held between them are their decks.

"Who let  _you_ in?" Seto growls.

The two start. "Oh!" Yugi says, "Mokuba did. We were playing games, until I happened to walk by here and thought I'd say hi!"

If this is 'hi' for them, Seto doesn't want to know what 'goodbye' is.

He grits his teeth at the thought.

"You play games with my brother?" he asks slowly.

"Ah...yeah. We're friends."

Seto needs to have Words with Mokuba.

Atem smiles at him. "And I couldn't wake you after the week you've had. We were just discussing our decks."

"So I see."

Atem makes a high-pitched yelp. He blinks owlishly at the ceiling as his back hits Seto's chest.

"And now that I'm awake?" Seto asks steadily.

Yugi sits up. "Um...well. I guess I'll―leave you to it?"

Seto smirks. Another win for him.

 

**+I. Busted**

"Hey, Atem?"

"Hm?"

"Have you noticed that Kaiba's been acting...a little strange lately?"

Atem chuckles. "Yes. Every time you and I interact, he behaves differently."

"What? He's not..."

"He is. I suppose he thinks you challenged him to a contest for my attention."

"But I didn't!"

Atem lounges on the couch. "Of course not, aibou. You'd never do such a thing. But we don't have to tell him that."

"Huh?"

"Just a while longer."

Yugi frowns. "Atem. That's not very fair of you."

Atem grins. "As it wasn't fair of Seto to think I value either of you more than the other. Just a while longer, Yugi."

Yugi sighs. "Atem. Sometimes I don't understand you two."

Atem takes his hand. "I know, aibou. But isn't that a good thing?"


	3. Prideshipping: Dark Synchro Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoevulpez said: I know it's late after valentines day but I had this idea about Kaiba being Atem's secret admirer and showering him with anonymous gifts but everybody knows it's him because they're crazy expensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who said it's too late for Valentine fics? That's like saying you can't have Halloween in March! ;)
> 
> I focused on just one gift here, but the other presents are there too.

"Atem!" Yugi calls, "Another package came for you!"

Atem sprints down the stairs, toothbrush still in his mouth. "Mmghfumh?"

Yugi laughs. "Yeah, I'd say it's from the same admirer."

Atem makes an excited noise and snatches the package. It's a lot smaller than the previous dozen that have been appearing every day for the past week, being a small square box with sleek blue wrapping and a fashionably tied white ribbon on the top right corner.

Jounouchi, who'd accidentally slept over after their movie night, rubs his eyes and mutters, "Hasn't he figured it out yet?"

Yugi scratches his cheek. "Ah..."

"Shinchohm!" Atem cries. He rips his toothbrush out of his mouth and shoves the opened box at their faces. "Yugi, look! It's a Synchro card, like Yusei's!"

Yugi's eyes widen. "Whoa!"

"How did they know about that?" Atem wonders. "I've only told a select few about that duel. But look! It's called Dark Synchro Magician! Oh!" Another card peeks underneath. "Look! A  _Tuner monster_!"

The box is set on the table in favor of looking at the new cards. Atem has stars in his eyes. Yugi and Jou can't help but smile.

"Aibou! It's Mana!" Atem cries. Indeed, Mana is rendered in her real appearance, smiling brightly with her wand in hand. Only now, she's wearing the robes of an elite spellcaster.  _Elite Magician_. "Her effect lets me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower monster from my deck!"

"I wonder who could've given it to you," Yugi says. He chuckles nervously at Jounouchi's dark look.

"Seriously?" Jou grumbles. "There's a life-size Dark Magician statue in his room and he doesn't know?"

Atem shoves his toothbrush back in his mouth to take Yugi's hand. "Aibah! Sheshool!"

Yugi squeezes back. "I'd love to duel you. After breakfast though, okay?"

"Mm!"

As Atem runs back upstairs, Jounouchi face-palms.

Counting off on his fingers, Jou says, "Statue of Dark Magician. Latest gaming system,  _with_ top-rated games to go with it. Jewelry with real gems in it, all packaged up with the most expensive eyeliner money can buy in the  _biggest makeup box ever_. Should I keep going?"

Yugi scratches the back of his head. "Jounouchi..."

"No, no. He might need to have it spelled out for him."

"Just let him enjoy this. I bet he's never gotten any secret admirer that likes him just as he is. Remember when the first gift arrived? It took us hours to convince him it wasn't some sort of trap!"

Jounouchi sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still!"

"I know. Maybe he'll get it soon?"

Sugoroku walks in. "Who are we talking about?"

"Morning, Grandpa! Atem got a new present from his secret admirer."

Sugoroku looks as unimpressed as Jou. "He still hasn't figured it out yet?"

Yugi sweatdrops.

A few minutes later, Atem's bounding back downstairs, new cards still in hand.

"I wonder how Seto feels with all these gifts coming in," he muses. "He's usually the jealous type."

The whole table sighs.

Atem blinks. "What?"


	4. Prideshipping: Sittin' in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: how does Kaiba come to accept that he and Atem are most definitely dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you probably wanted something serious. From the bottom of my heart, I say to you: my bad.

In a fit of frustration, Seto looks up the definition. There are three, but to his horror he finds an applicable one:

_3\. go out with (someone in whom one is romantically or sexually interested)._

Romantically  _or_ sexually. Damn it. He can't justify his argument if it's an  _or_.

On the other side of his desk, Atem's smirking at him, arms crossed and hip cocked. Seto grits his teeth.

"We are  _not_ dating," Seto snaps.

Atem takes out his phone and swipes at the screen. Soon enough, he's showing Seto the same webpage that's on the computer.

"Seto," he says, "is it so terrible to admit it?"

Seto slams his hands on his desk, shoving to his feet. "Yes, we go out. To  _duel_."

"Also to discuss our lives over dinner," Atem says, "and, one memorable time, to your home theater to watch every Disney classic you claim Mokuba bought. Oh, there's also the time―"

"I'm not a child! I don't  _date_!"

"While I'm relieved you're not a child, the facts are in front of you. You're a practical man, Seto. I'm not asking for any labels, just acceptance of this facet of our relationship."

Atem's phone drops to his side. He sighs.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice."

 

Seto grunts as his back hits the floor. After all this time, he's learned to roll into it.

Doesn't stop it from hurting.

Atem takes his deck from his duel disk. "Well?"

Seto sits up. He slams his fist on the floor.

"We're dating," he grumbles.

Atem walks over and kisses his head. "Thank you."

"Until our next duel―!"

Ah, well. It's a start.


	5. Prideshipping: Awkward Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> There are little to none awkward love confessions and first kisses fics in the prideshipping tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Convoluted Canon―Atem is resurrected and all that.
> 
> I do love the bittersweet, coming-of-age thing that comes with Atem being gone. There are beautiful works about it, and it's what the show is about. So there were two versions of this: Atem in the afterlife, and this one. This one was picked because it goes for Max Awkward/Cute

Leave it to Atem to get bored without something to fight.

Leave it to Seto Kaiba to be stubborn―and prideful―enough to say he can and he  _will_ find a way to drag him back into his  _rightful_ dimension. Also leave it to him to actually fulfill his word. Then make the occasion the biggest spectacle this side of the world.

Now that Atem has an established identity courtesy of Kaiba, he is taking part in an exhibition duel for the new tournament. He claims to want to participate as a regular duelist with Yugi and their friends, but he agrees to it without hesitation.

So here they are, back in the living world, once again standing across from each other. The sun shines over Kaiba Dome's opened roof, highlighting the gold of Atem's hair and the red tint of his eyes. The shadows under his lips as he grins his confident grin and turns to draw with as much flair as his rival.

The year without him has taught Seto one important thing: just as Atem finds the stagnant nature of the afterlife boring, he finds life without Atem unbearably boring. This right here, this is what he's been waiting for.

"I play the magic card, Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half my life points, I can summon my ultimate monster!"

Atem thrusts a hand to the sky. A familiar burst of dark magic blasts from the curtain.

"Come forth," he yells, "Dark Magician!"

The crowd falls over itself cheering. Seto himself takes in the familiar face with a slightly manic smirk.

This Atem is not a hologram. He is  _here_ , and he is beaming at his monster, at his new duel disk.

"Now, Kaiba," he says, "the  _real_ duel begins!" he makes a grand gesture. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Seto has an entire arsenal of comebacks for that, built by the years before and the year without. He's ready for this, as he's always ready to face the only person in any dimension who can take him on.

Drawing his card with a flourish, he shouts, "I love you!"

Of course, that one had not been on his list.

The crowd gasps. The arena plunges into silence. Joey falling out of his chair creates echoes.

At least Atem's as wide-eyed as Seto is, kingly composure shattering into an almost comical gape. His hands have fallen limp at his sides but for the iron grip on his cards. Even the jacket around his shoulders seems to slump against his back.

Somehow, the Dark Magician's jaw has dropped too, as if he can understand what just happened. The one Blue Eyes he summoned a couple turns ago is staring at him.

"I—" Seto clears his throat. "I fuse my three Blue Eyes to create  _my_ ultimate monster! Behold, Blue Eyes  _Ultimate_ Dragon!"

Ultimate Dragon unleashes a small roar before turning all three heads to stare at him.

Atem blinks at the dragon. He visibly shakes himself, clacking his jaw shut.

He makes a 'time out' sign. Up in the control module, Mokuba reacts instantly. Above the competitors' heads, _DUEL PAUSED_ is displayed for the first time in pro-dueling history. Dark Magician and Ultimate Dragon freeze.

Atem's footsteps echo across the platform.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto growls, "It's still my turn!"

No reply. Atem keeps walking. He's already halfway there.

Seto's voice comes out just shy of desperate: "As President of KaibaCorp, I order this duel to resume!"

He can practically feel Mokuba's "not a chance, big bro."

Atem ducks around Blue Eyes. His expression is irritatingly neutral.

Their almost toe-to-toe. Atem looks up at him. Seto grits his teeth and glares back.

"What?" he snaps.

After another tense moment, Atem—smiles. It's a Yugi-esque smile, which Seto has never seen on him: almost innocent in how carefree it is, big and beaming and. On his face, beautiful.

 _Damn_ it.

Atem's free hand cups the back of Seto's neck, and they're kissing.

Seto can't be sure, but it almost sounds like Yugi's the first to cheer. It's quickly overrun by everyone else screaming themselves hoarse, even as Seto knows he looks entirely undignified, hands hovering awkwardly around Atem like he has no idea what he's doing, which is never the case no matter what. Atem, meanwhile, seems perfectly content to stand there and keep kissing him like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Seto hadn't just created a complex AI just for kicks. He had planned for every strategy Atem would use. Every card in his deck was tailored to counter every card in his opponent's deck.

This is not part of the plan.

Then Atem licks at his bottom lip and everything snaps into focus.

Atem wants to challenge his claim? Seto Kaiba has never apologized for anything he says, and he's damn well not going to start now.

Yes, the stupid confession punched out him. Does Atem think he's going to back down because of that?  _Ha_.

Seto clamps his arms around him and closes his eyes. Atem lets out a small gasp; yeah, that's right. Seto has experience, and he's not afraid to take advantage of it.

The crowd's high-pitched screams deepen into deep-throated roars of approval. Or maybe that's just Blue Eyes.

Either way, this exhibition duel is one for the record books.


	6. Prideshipping: One Way or Another (I'm Gonna Duel Ya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yami-no-cosplay said: Kaiba and Atem as college roommates

"Duel me."

Atem wishes he could at least hit Seto or something. Right now, though, all he can muster is a sigh that's muffled by Seto's shirt.

"I just finished two research papers in one sitting, Seto," he mumbles, "and it is three in the morning."

"All the more reason to duel."

There's a suspicious sipping noise. He painstakingly raises his head and squints through the dark.

"Seto," he groans, "are you drinking Red Bull?"

Seto takes another sip. "As if I'd do that."

"Thank goodness―"

"It's KC Energy, obviously."

That is so much worse. Because of course Seto Kaiba would find a way to invent a formula that rips Red Bull's wings bloody and eat the bones.

Atem plops his head back on Seto's chest. His thoughts are getting gory again, as they always do when he's especially exhausted.  _Wonderful_.

"Duel me," Seto says.

"I'm rooming with Jou and Yugi next year."

"You wouldn't  _dare_."

" _Three in the morning_ , Seto."

Seto replies by shoving him off and striding to his desk. Atem makes a quiet relieved noise and burrows into the pillow, trying not to think about his morning class.

 

"Duel me."

Atem rubs his forehead. "Seto."

"What."

"I have class right now. Do you honestly expect me to stay in the bathroom to play Duel Monsters?"

Seto smirks. "This is your Egyptian history class, right?"

Atem's eyes narrow. "So?"

"So you already know what that professor's spouting."

"You have no proof―"

"We're roommates, Atem. I've seen your notes. They're in  _hieroglyphs_."

Atem crosses his arms. "That doesn't mean I should skip it. My bag is in there anyway. And how did you know I'd be in here?"

"Actually, I didn't." Seto leans against the counter. "But I don't waste opportunities."

Atem is getting a headache. Shaking his head, he gives him a short peck.

While Seto blinks owlishly at him, Atem turns on his heel with a forceful " _Goodbye_ , Seto."

 

There's a rustling from the bottom bunk.

Atem's eyes snap open.

" _No_ , Seto."

Seto grumbles.

 

Atem finishes the assignment with bruised eyes and caffeine jitters. He'd pulled an all-nighter last night with the last of his midterm papers. Not for the first time, he fervently wishes he could just read hieroglyphs all day. Doesn't matter what the content is; he can read it so much easier than Japanese or English. It could be the most boring account of laws that ancient texts have to offer and Atem would gladly devour it.

A familiar cologne twitches his nose. He finds himself smiling before Seto reaches him.

They're in the middle of the library, but Atem is too tired to care. He's pretty sure the rest of his fellow students are in the same boat. Leaning against Seto's hip, he sighs and tries his level best not to doze off right there.

Seto puts a warm hand on his shoulder. He's got jitters too. Atem is forced to sit back a moment while he sits next to him, colliding with his shoulder the second he's settled.

In his ear, Seto whispers, "Duel me."

Atem's shoulders slump. "Don't."

 

"Are your midterms completed?" Seto asks over his shoulder.

Atem, bright-eyed after a full night's sleep, grins at him from his desk, where he'd been scribbling a stupid doodle just because he could. "At last, yes."

Seto spins out of his chair and storms over.

A deck of cards smacks the doodle's face.

" _Duel me_."

Atem sighs. But his grin doesn't dissipate.

"You're on."


	7. Puzzleshipping: Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic gist of millenium-star's ask: Atem is going abroad to Egypt to study and Yugi is sad about it but he's still happy for him. They go on an outing that starts feeling more and more like a date. Yugi asks how Atem is so sure he'll come back to Japan for good when he's in love with Egypt. Atem offers a simple response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since these are Tumblr prompts, I like to keep them short. ^^ sorry if you wanted something longer!

The day before Atem's flight to Egypt, he wakes to a text from Jounouchi that plainly tells him to get his ass out of bed and spend the morning with his friends.

(There's another text from Kaiba demanding a duel, but he sends one of those every day. Atem has learned not to respond.)

He walks outside, tea in his hands, to find Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Ryou waiting. Anzu is even on video call, waving enthusiastically. New York has been kind to her, breathing fresh life into her smile. Atem hadn't realized how much he'd missed her.

Anzu can't stay on the line for long, but she's made herself available through breakfast. They all go to a nearby deli and talk to her as much as they can. It almost, _almost_ , feels like they're back in high school, the future a pleasant dream and a distant one.

Yugi is a warm presence at Atem's side, as he always is. With a pang, Atem thinks about how much more he'll miss him.

After Anzu hangs up, the others confess that they can't stay much longer either. Jounouchi and Honda have jobs that'll only let them have so much time off, and Ryou has a mound of work for his Masters degree at the university. However, like Anzu, they all promise to be there for him at the airport, no matter how early he's leaving. Atem smiles sadly as he watches them go.

When they've all gone their separate ways, Atem turns to Yugi and asks, "Doesn't your grandpa need help at the shop?"

Yugi smiles. "Actually, he's given me the whole day off. Since most of my programming classes are online, I can spend the afternoon with you. If you want, that is."

Of course, Atem couldn't ask for a better day.

 

They go to their favorite spots, do their favorite things. It all involves games of some kind, from arcades to a simple race down the street. Mokuba winks when he sees them in KaibaLand and leads them to a duel arena that wasn't supposed to be open. He wishes Atem luck on his travels and leaves them to it.

After that, Atem and Yugi quite literally duel the day away. Sometimes Atem wins, sometimes Yugi, and sometimes it's a draw. Either way, it's the most fun either of them have had all summer.

Atem will miss him every day.

As they stand on Domino Pier watching the sunset, he tells Yugi as much.

Yugi's eyes dim despite his smile. "I'll miss you too. When are you thinking of moving? After your trip, I mean."

Atem blinks. "Moving?"

"Well, yeah." Yugi tilts his head. "Anzu went to New York to follow her dream. And even if you didn't have the same passion she did, which you definitely do, you have family in Egypt. Why wouldn't you move there?"

"Yugi. I am only going on a dig. Domino is my home."

"Atem, it's okay to tell me the truth."

If there's one smile Atem hates to see on Yugi's face, it's this one: a bittersweet, strained little thing forced there for others' benefit. He never wanted it directed at him.

He grips Yugi's hand. "I  _am_ telling the truth. I'm coming back, Yugi."

Yugi stares at their fingers. That smile is still in place, but his voice comes out quiet: "How do you know?"

Did Yugi honestly not know?

Atem pulls him into a hug. Yugi stiffens, but reciprocates immediately.

"Even if by some miracle, Set and I don't kill each other on the first day," Atem murmurs, "I won't feel like I belong. I never will."

"But you love Egypt."

"I do. And that won't change. Yugi," Atem pulls back to put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I will always come back because  _you_ are here."

Yugi's jaw drops. "What?"

"You helped me find myself. You're the one who took me to that Egypt exhibit, the one who badgered me into reconnecting with Set. Even the smallest things you do have an impact on me. I don't know what my life would be like without you. How could I just leave you?"

Yugi kisses him. It's a little salty with tears―whose, Atem isn't sure. Perhaps both―and it's perfect.

No. He could never leave this behind.


	8. Prideshipping: The Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: atem and kaiba waiting out a midnight storm together? maybe super fluffy with blanket sharing?
> 
> [I replaced 'blanket' with 'the Coat']

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if that thing can cover Mokuba, it can damn well cover Atem's skinny ass

This time, it isn't some unknown entity or psychopath. It's a mundane power outage.

Seto still doesn't know why he's here. He doesn't do  _sleepovers_ , especially when it involves a mutt and a woman who spouts the word 'friendship' like a broken faucet. Well, alright, he knows why he's here―it's the why he agreed to go to this thing if he lost a duel that's eating at him.

Outside, the storm rages, flashes of lightning illuminating Seto's watch. It's past midnight. WiFi's out, so he can't work on his tablet. Why didn't the Mutous have a generator like sensible people?

Atem shivers next to him. The heat's been out for a while. Yugi's passed out blankets, but Atem had of course given his up when his little  _partner_ had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Idiot.

Ugh. This is boring.

Seto elbows Atem's arm. In the candlelight, Seto's deck is just barely visible between them.

"There are two flashlights," Seto says, "and it looks like neither of us are getting sleep any time soon. Let's duel."

The small flames bring out the red of Atem's eyes. Instead of looking sinister, like those early days, they're a sweet cherry red.

"Nothing is ever just a duel to you," Atem replies, quietly out of respect for his sleeping friends.

Seto smirks. "Obviously. Winner gets to decide what we do next Saturday night. I've wasted enough time here."

"Is it so hard to admit you were having fun?"

"Considering I wasn't, yes."

Atem smiles. His teeth clack a little. "You're on."

They grab the flashlights and settle between the counter and the fridge, away from the Friendship Brigade's snoring. Atem finds a small notepad to scribble their life points on, despite Seto's insistence that he can remember just fine. Because they're both wide awake and especially bored, they make their life points 8000.

Another peal of thunder rings pleasantly in Seto's ears. He's always liked storms; they sound like Blue Eyes' proud roar. The thrumming anticipation of dueling Atem is an added bonus.

They flip a coin. He gets first move.

Seto smirks at his hand. He looks up to try and gauge Atem's reaction to his own―he catches him mid-shiver.

"That's it," he snarls.

Atem tilts his head. "That's what?"

Transferring the flashlight and cards between hands, Seto sheds his coat and tosses it at Atem.

"I'm not getting distracted because you decided to play the idiot hero again. Cover yourself up and play properly."

His coat drowns Atem in a similar way it does Mokuba, swallowing him up to his eyes. But while Atem does seem younger in it, he lacks that childish quality. Being a Pharaoh in a past life is apparently conducive to looking regal in anything you put on your shoulders.

Atem lets out a contented sigh. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto grunts. "Let's get on with the game."

A flash of lightning is the only warning Seto gets of the hand reaching out to him before he's pulled into a kiss. Atem's hands are freezing and his lips are chapped. Their positions make it awkward: they're both still trying to hold their flashlights and cards. Seto's coat keeps getting in the way the more Atem tries to lean closer.

Seto rather enjoys it.


	9. Puzzleshipping: Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: how about a sad prompt? Yugi and Atem reuniting in the afterlife or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about this scenario ok

"Go to him."

Atem jolts. "Gr―Sugoroku, I couldn't possibly―"

"It's Grandpa to you, young man," Sugoroku replies gently, "and I will have the rest of time to say hello to my grandson. After all you two have been through in that world, I think you have earned that first greeting. Go."

Dumbfounded, Atem can only grasp the man's hand in both of his and murmur his thanks. Grandpa laughs and gives him a good shove.

Another blink, and Atem is standing in a modest bedroom. New York traffic keeps its relentless noise, though for Atem it's a distant hum. What rings in his ears is the labored breathing across from him.

Aibou has aged magnificently. He looks a good deal like his grandfather in many aspects, but the red hints that Atem's power had left in his eyes makes a striking difference, even half-lidded and glassy. His pajamas are simple, the shirt sleeveless to make room for the tubes pricking his skin. In the dim light from the shaded windows, every sag in his skin is prominent.

Atem's soul shudders. He is beautiful. He was always beautiful.

Kame Game Shop has been left to one of his sons, a parting gift for when Yugi moved to New York permanently with Anzu. The two of them had married―Atem still isn't sure whether they did so because they wished to or because they felt that it was expected of them―and Hiroshi had been the only one of his siblings to remain in Japan. He's made quite a name for himself in the dueling world, just like his father.

Atem has watched over him, as he has watched over all of Yugi's family and friends. But even as Atem glances at them, all gathered around his dearest friend, they barely register in his sight. No, what matters is the final grains of sand leaving Yugi's hourglass.

For the first time in far too long, Atem can feel the warmth of Yugi's spirit as intimately as all those years ago. In the afterlife, Atem could feel him as he watched, but it was a bare echo at best. Nothing like what they had―what they will have again.

Atem crosses the room. If Yugi's family feels him pass through them, they don't give a sign.

"Yugi," he murmurs.

The old man wheezes, but there's a noticeable hitch.

Atem smiles. "Yes, Yugi. I'm here."

Jamie, one of the two of Yugi's daughters, grips his hand. "Dad?" she whispers in a born-and-bred American accent, "Are you okay?"

Atem places his hand over Yugi's chest. "Aibou."

Yugi squeezes his daughter's hand. A tear slips down his temple.

"It's alright," Atem says, "don't be afraid."

There's a faint, trembling smile under the oxygen mask. A wisp of a voice, still full of that gentle strength, replies, "I'm not afraid."

Atem doesn't know if Yugi can feel his lips on his forehead yet, but he tries anyway. "Then let me guide you one last time. Rest now."

Yugi leaves the world with a happy sigh.

His soul is instantly recognizable to Atem. Even blindfolded, he could instinctively reach for Yugi without hesitation. He does so now, grasping his shoulders and pulling until the spirit is fully extracted and standing with him.

Yugi's eyes blink slowly, his hands finding Atem's before they're fully open. In no time at all, he and Atem are throwing themselves at each other and laughing against the melancholy of the room.

They nuzzle their foreheads together, as close to merging as they can get. Neither of them can seem to stop smiling.

Yugi is warm and beaming and safe. Atem asks nothing more of the world.

"Hello," he says.

And Yugi laughs again. "Hello."


	10. Puzzleshipping: Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: how about Yugi taking care of a sick Atem?

There is a reason Atem retained his Ceremonial Duel body. Modern bacteria and his ancient blood would not have mixed well  _at all_. So when he's told he has bronchitis, he sighs―as much as he can―in relief and says, "Good."

Yugi face-palms. "Atem. Bronchitis isn't good."

"Yugi, I have lived through plague epidemics. To me, this is a blessing."

Atem demonstrates his point by calmly coughing up mucus in the trashcan. He blows his nose straightaway and looks back at a shuddering Yugi.

"I guess so," Yugi mutters.

Atem eases back against his pillows, smiling through his sore sinuses. "I'll be perfectly alright, aibou. Though I'm afraid this means I won't be able to watch that movie with our friends."

"Oh, don't worry about that! In fact, I'm pretty sure they'll visit instead."

"I wouldn't want them to miss anything on my account."

Yugi smiles fondly and takes Atem's hand in both of his. "Trust me. One missed movie is nothing."

Atem squeezes. "Thank you. I don't deserve any of you."

"After all that you've done for the world, I think you deserve every good thing you get." Yugi pecks his forehead, eliciting another weak smile. "Now you rest up. I'll make you some of my mom's tea. It'll warm you right up!"

Atem hums. He kisses Yugi's fingers before he lets go.

 

In his first life, Atem remembers being a terrible patient. His Guardians were always scrambling to find him and drag him back to bed, sometimes via a shadow monster, which earned him an extra tongue-lashing for a waste of magic. But Atem always persisted, just as Mana always helped boost him out of bed.

In his second life, however, Atem finds himself perfectly content to lie in bed. As with every change to him, he credits it to his partner's diligent attention.

Yugi is a defender at heart, and he knows Atem to the last light of his soul. Put together, those make an infallible balm to Atem's restlessness. They walk about the house, sometimes outside if the weather is warm enough, which was something the healers of Khemet never allowed. The horse pills of medication were cut into smaller crumbles and sprinkled undetected in ice cream―Atem made a game out of guessing if it was in the bowl or not―and of course, Yugi brought plenty of games up to his room.

Perhaps what Atem enjoys most, however, has nothing to do with sneaking out of bed.

He'd fallen asleep again. He remembers winning a duel against Jounouchi and then watching the beginning of a movie with his friends. When he wakes, the others are gone, and the sun has dipped behind Domino's skyscrapers.

Here is Atem's favorite part of being sick: Yugi's thigh cushioning his cheek. Yugi's hand gently pressing a heating pad on his chest. Yugi's other hand keeping his hair out of his eyes. The small TV on low volume, creating a soothing white noise.

Atem coughs. He presses a tissue to his lips and groans against his sore chest. Yugi gathers him back into his little warm corner as soon as he throws it out.

"I know it's hard to believe," Yugi murmurs, "but you're actually improving."

Atem groans again, curling further around him. "I'll trust you on that, aibou."

"Hey. At least it's not the plague."

Atem laughs himself into another coughing fit, but it's worth it.


	11. Prideshipping: Late Night (with a side of Mokuba + Atem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: domestic prideshipping with a side of mokubro bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba and Atem bonding? I am all about that life

At three in the morning, Seto does not stumble. He simply walks a little slower. Perfectly acceptable after a long day at work.

Isono bows and opens the door for him. Resisting the urge to rub his eyes, Seto walks slowly into his home. There are lights turned on for him, dimmed to just the right degree, but for the one in the kitchen a little ways off. Seto detours for it. Isono says nothing.

Although Seto's eyes have been staring at a monitor in near-complete darkness for the past few hours straight, he still blinks harshly against the gentler kitchen lights. He's almost positive he'll wake with swollen eyes again, should he get any sleep tonight. He's about to order the cook to make him something, when he sees exactly who's in there.

Mokuba's slumped at the counter, splayed over a scattered mess of Duel Monsters cards. Atem is just coming up behind him to put his jacket around his shoulders.

"I just found him myself," Atem murmurs. "Couldn't sleep either, so I came down to make some tea. Did you want any?"

Seto grunts and slides into the chair next to his brother. It's rightfully taken as a yes. Atem puts the kettle on and settles at Mokuba's other side.

"He's been trying to come up with strategies to duel with you," Atem says. "I've been giving him a few pointers."

Seto's tired eyes squint at him more than glare. "You've been teaching my brother how to defeat me?"

Atem smiles, close-lipped and soft. "While he hopes to someday defeat you, he told me he would be saving such an occasion for when he forces you to retire." Seto huffs. "No. He simply wants to be on an even playing field with you. You know how he hates special treatment in games."

He rubs Mokuba's back. Mokuba makes a few snuffling noises, but doesn't stir. Seto supposes his little brother's come to trust Atem's presence more than he realized.

The kettle clicks. Atem stops Seto with a stern hand on his shoulder on his way to it.

"I'll make you both some chamomile," he says, taking out three mugs, "Then you can actually sleep when you get to bed."

Seto gives in and yawns into his hand. "Why couldn't  _you_ sleep?"

"Just one of those nights," Atem replies, "I had quite a few of them in my first life. A strange urge to do something, though I had no idea what."

Seto's been told the backstory before. He's not sure why he bothers to listen.

After Atem sets the mugs down, he gently squeezes Mokuba's arm and whispers his name. He knows better than the shake a Kaiba awake.

"Mm?" Mokuba sees Seto first. His open smile erases most of the tension in Seto's shoulders. "Seto, hey. Welcome home."

Seto lets him clumsily hug his arm. He sends a proper glare at Atem when he hears the quiet click of a camera.

Atem looks completely unapologetic. "Drink your tea, Mokuba. You'll want to get back to sleep sometime tonight, I hope."

"Yeah," Mokuba mumbles, latching onto his mug. "Thanks, big bro."

Seto holds his mug in an identical way. "Atem made it."

Mokuba blinks sleepily at him. "I know."

Seto and Atem are startled into locking eyes.

Mokuba snorts. "Come on, you guys. He's been my big brother for like, forever now. It's not a big surprise."

An ear-splitting grin, barely hidden by his Dark Magician mug, breaks on Atem's face. Seto tries not to smile back. He fails.

"Up to bed with both of you," Atem says.

"I said you're my brother, not my mom," Mokuba grumbles.


	12. Prideshipping: "Fight me. Fight me for the rest of our lives."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: what about atem and kaiba getting into some sort of argument and getting mad, and it taking yugi and mokuba for them to realize they wouldn't want to argue with anyone else (bonus points for a love confession?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (quote by caitsgates on Tumblr)

"Atem."

"Yes?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

Atem blinks up from the Scrabble board. "Of course." He smiles. "As you are mine."

Yugi smiles back, but it's strained. "So you know I'd do anything for you. Tell you anything."

"...I take it you have something to tell me now?"

Yugi sighs. He takes his newly drawn letter and gathers the a few others from his bracket. Atem watches as he focuses on  _KITE_ in the corner.

 _K-A-I_ ―

"Yugi," Atem says lowly.

 _―B-A_.

When the word is spelled, Yugi takes Atem's hand. "You need to duel with him."

Atem scowls. "Yugi, I would do anything for you as well, but―"

"You've been on edge lately. We can all see it."

"After what he said?"

Yugi's smile is still off. But in a different way now. "Who said you had to go  _easy_ on him? And let's face it, Kaiba's the only one you enjoy fighting with."

"That's not true!"

"Give me one other example."

Atem opens his mouth.

And closes it.

Yugi pats his hand. "Duel him. Once he realizes his mistake, he'll come around. You'll both feel better for it."

 

Meanwhile, Mokuba's telling his big brother, "Hate to say it Seto, but you definitely screwed up on this one."

"How was I supposed to know?" Seto snaps.

"You could've at least said something else. Walking away wasn't one of your best moves." Mokuba shrugs. "At least you could've told Atem you didn't mean it."

Seto glares at his monitor. "And show weakness in front of my rival?"

"Seto. You're getting married to him next month. Well, if he decides to go through with it now."

"He wouldn't back down."

"Uh-huh." Mokuba holds out a phone. "Schedule a duel."

"No."

"It's the only way Atem will know you're sincere. Face it, dueling's the only way you two show your real feelings for each other." He raises an eyebrow at Seto's scowl. "If you won't, I'll call Yugi."

"You wouldn't  _dare_."

 

"Hey, Mokuba! What's up?"

On both ends, Seto and Atem watch the call with betrayed eyes.

"Hey, Yugi. Does Atem have some time today?"

Yugi pats Atem's stiffened shoulder. "Yes he does. All day, in fact."

Mokuba grins. Seto had no idea his little brother could grin with so much malice.

" _Awesome_."

 

"Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly!"

"Not so fast! I active the Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh  _yes_. You may have beaten me before, Atem, but I never back out of a challenge! I will always come back stronger!"

"Of course you do. And every time you do, you never apologize for any move you make!"

"Just as  _you_ never reveal your hand!"

"You should know my strategies by now,  _Kaiba_!"

"How am I supposed to know every single one if a good duelist always changes their combos?!"

"That doesn't mean you can't figure them out! Valkyria,  _attack_!"

"Negate Attack ends the battle phase!"

"But with my magic card still in play, I can pay five hundred life points to deal damage to you!  _Go_!"

"That's a terrible strategy! Taking away your own life points just to deal weak damage!"

"I learned from the best," Atem snarls.

On the sidelines, Anzu bends down and whispers to Mokuba and Yugi, "Is it just me, or are they getting closer?"

Yugi and Mokuba share a smirk.

"If that was a compliment, then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought," Seto seethes, "Because I would  _never_ do something so  _basic_."

"We are all victim to our own impulsiveness, Seto," Atem snaps, "Don't tell me your pride won't let you admit  _that_ much!"

"My pride is everything I've worked for! Reveal Counter Trap, Magic Jammer! I take no damage!"

"Of course not," Atem spits, "You could do  _anything_ to protect yourself, no matter how small the blow. You can't face any price even if it's from your own mistake!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

" _Kaiba_!"

They're clawing at each other's faces, but that's definitely a kiss.

Yugi could swear he sees Dark Magician rub his temples.


	13. Dragonshipping + DM Rivalshipping: Supernatural Cluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> setokaibainternational said: im definitely feelin that Munsters thing if you're cool with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you specified "supernaturals being under one roof"

Jounouchi wakes cold.

So. Fucking.  _Cold_.

Is it really his fault he grows fur in self-defense?

There's some undignified spitting behind him, followed by a sleep-rough groan.

Jou shakes off his paws just as quick. "Sorry, Atem. Was cold."

Atem spits some more. "I understand. Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"Well-rested?"

"Slept like the dead."

Atem snorts. The sound makes Jounouchi laugh, which sends them both into a fit.

Their sensitive ears ring under the four slamming knocks against the wall behind their bed.

"Do you two  _ever_ shut up?" Kaiba snarls.

"Seto," Yugi mumbles, "please. It's too early."

"Just because your little human ears can't hear their blabbering doesn't mean  _I_ have to endure it."

Atem shoves up onto his knees, eyes flooding red and fangs descending. "What did you just call Yugi's ears?" he hisses.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi snarls, growing claws again, "That's my buddy you're talkin' about! And  _your_ boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Kaiba seethes.

"Of course not, Seto," Yugi murmurs with a sigh. There's a kissing noise. "Now please go back to sleep. And by the way, you two, I could hear those growling noises. Back to sleep."

The two creatures grumble, but subside.

"Finally," Kaiba says.

Another kissing noise. "Sleep now?"

"Urgh."

"Seto. You barely got any sleep last night. I know you're bonded with a dragon, but I'm sure not even Blue Eyes' power and your magic can sustain you for 48 hours."

"You'd be surprised."

" _Now_ who's blabberin'?" Jounouchi shouts.

Atem, however, is already half-asleep again. He rolls onto Jounouchi, making a purring noise when the werewolf's heat seeps into his cold skin.

Jounouchi shudders. But he does manage to control his fur.


	14. Dragonshipping: Rabbit's Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dragonshipping Fantasy AU, maybe? Joey is cursed with terrible luck that sometimes adversely affects the people around him. Atem can regenerate/come back to life if he suffers any damage (on his own, he'll fall asleep for a bit while he recuperates; alongside his familiar Yugi, he can recover almost immediately). Maybe Joey waits for Atem to wake up after an incident. Or maybe he's rushing him to Yugi after he takes a while to wake up?

"Joey, it's really not as bad as it looks," Yugi tries reassure, "Necromancers―"

"Yuge, did you forget my luck?" Joey says, "With my luck, he's gonna die no matter  _what_ magic he's got!"

Yugi shifts slightly on Atem's stomach before settling again. He makes sure to keep a steady purr while replying, "Well, it's a little more complicated than that, Joey. Necromancers don't just have magic; they're a whole class of creature, no matter what they started as."

"That don't mean I'm not gonna freak out over here!"

Yugi tries keeping his voice quiet and calm: "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Joey turns red and ducks his head.

"...Joey?"

"Nothin'," Joey mutters, "he just fell is all."

Yugi tilts his head. "How did he fall?"

"It just―it happened. And you gotta fix it!"

"I  _am_ fixing it, Joey. He'll be just fine in no time. What are you hiding from me?"

Earlier, Yugi had sensed an immeasurable joy from Atem's end of their link. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask what had happened before there was pain and a blackout. Whatever caused such happiness is worth knowing, and while Atem will most likely share it with him when he wakes, Yugi can't wait.

"Come on," he says, "please?"

Joey scratches the back of his head. "I―Atem's the only one who can bounce back from bein' around me, see? So I...I wanted to keep him around."

"That's understandable," Yugi says, "though I don't see how Atem wouldn't already―" a loud meow punches out of him before he can stop it. "Did you  _propose_?!"

Joey crosses his arms and curls further into himself. "He was gonna say yes, and then he tripped and fell into a buncha thorns!  _And_ hit his head on a rock! Just my luck!"

Yugi nuzzles his necromancer. "Well, it's like you said, Joey: he can bounce back. Isn't that right, Atem?"

Atem smiles without opening his eyes. "I'd like to have my ring now, Joey."

"Wha― _were you awake this whole time_?!"


	15. Puzzleshipping: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: How about some puzzleshipping fluff? First kiss? :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon? I dead ass forgot what that is. Also, very short. Sorry!

Atem stares at the light of the beyond.

He locks eyes with Mana.

She smiles tearfully and nods.

Mahaad gives him a sad smile, as does his father. Set rolls his eyes. The other Guardians do not seem surprised.

He hears them speak:  _"We will be waiting_. _"_

Silently, he gives his own promise...and turns his back.

"I died when I was sixteen years old," he tells his gaping friends, "I never lived a full life. I never got the chance to be myself, much less the self that I have rediscovered. I never even got to fall in love."

He looks to Yugi. A smile lights his face.

"But you have taught me how. And, if you would let me..." he approaches his partner, "I'd like to try."

Yugi releases a sob and runs for him. Atem knows he's crying too.

The Door closes, and they kiss.


	16. Puzzleshipping: Yugi's Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Kaiba makes yugi cry, like full out sobbing, and kaiba has no idea how to handle it cuz he didn't MEAN to make him cry he thought it was just their normal banter?? But yugis been having a rough week and it was just the straw that broke the camels back. Everyone reacts to this situation in different ways. Cute fluffy ending maybe? ( could be platonic or shippy)
> 
> [[my queer ass went with gay]]

Seto realizes he may look a little undignified.

He's dried Mokuba's tears plenty of times. He knows how to handle those. Additionally, he crushes employees' futures on a daily basis; he's dealt with loud tears of rage, quiet tears of misery. He's even experienced the occasional pained smile that can't quite keep the tears from falling, and he's never broken a sweat.

Somehow though, when Yugi Mutou's the one with the painful smile, it's completely different.

Seto blinks at him. His demand of "What are you doing?" comes out a tad sharper than he intended, but can you blame him? This isn't part of the plan. Seto likes his plans, especially when they involve this little runt.

That'd been what set Yugi off: Seto made a 'runt' comment. Definitely nothing he hasn't said before.

So...?

"S-sorry," Yugi says, trying to laugh it off and failing miserably. It's like a trainwreck―and Seto can't stop looking on in horror. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me today. Just―just a bad week I guess."

The dam breaks.

And can Seto just say? He  _knew_ Yugi wore eyeliner. His eyes were too bold not to be coated with the stuff.

But, anyway. Crying.

Um.

If this were the Other Yugi, Seto could snap at him all he wanted. But  _this_ Yugi...well. Seto's not stupid. He can tell the difference.

The Puzzle's eye glows.

Suddenly, Other Yugi is rearing his head, glaring through the tears.

Thank _God_.

" _Kaiba_! What did you do to him?" he thunders.

Seto crosses his arms. "I didn't do anything."

Other Yugi crosses his arms too, only the stance is a little off. It takes Seto a second to realize that he's actually hugging himself.

He needs coffee.

"Get out of my sight," Other Yugi snarls, "before I―"

"What, send me into eternal damnation?" Seto drawls. "I'm sure."

"Now is not the time for skepticism, Kaiba! I will―"

Seto turns on his heel. "Whatever, Yugi. The next time we meet, I hope your composure's up for it."

 

_Aibou._

Yugi hangs his head.

_Aibou! Where are you?_

Damn it. He's so embarrassed.

_Please don't shut me out! Let me help you!_

Help him with what? Nothing's happened. There's no crisis, no Armageddon. Everything's been normal. Everything.

He's such a crybaby. A little runt who can't handle anything. Yugi's seen the end of the world, in multiple ways. He knows what it looks like, and this week was definitely not it.

No. His Other Self can't know. Yugi can't bear to think what would happen if he found out that Yugi barely qualifies as his tag-along, let alone a partner.

_Aibou. Aibou!_

There's an insistent knocking at his soul room's front door. His Other Self has always been respectful of his privacy, but he'll do plenty of things when Yugi's crying.  _Plenty_ of things.

Well. He's not the only one who has a maze. Granted, Yugi's isn't millennia in the making, but it's complex in its own right. The mind of a teenager isn't as straightforward as a lot of people think, after all, and Yugi isn't the type of person to have just one chamber in his soul room.

He retreats to the deepest corner and opens the front door for his Other Self.

In the distance, he hears another echo of his nickname. He curls into himself and doesn't answer.

It's so stupid.

His Other Self's entreaties become increasingly desperate. Yugi can feel him running every which way, searching for him. He's as good with puzzles as Yugi, if not better; he'll find him eventually.

Finally, Yugi murmurs, "Other Me. Please leave me alone for a while."

Instead, light floods the chamber.

His Other Self looks terrified. Then he sees Yugi and nearly sinks against the doorway.

"Aibou," he says, rushing over, "what's wrong? What did Kaiba do?" the shadows roiled. "I'll make him regret it―"

"No," Yugi softly admonishes, "we agreed, remember?"

A pause. Reluctantly, his Other Self sighs and nods.

He tries to catch Yugi's eye, but Yugi steadfastly avoids him.

"Aibou. How can I help you? Just tell me."

He looks almost―helpless. Yugi can't stop himself from squeezing his hand.

"It's okay, Other Me. Just a bad week, that's all."

"Don't do that."

The anger makes Yugi start. His Other Self finally catches his eyes. "What?"

"Don't treat your emotions as such a fickle thing," his Other Self replies. "What you feel, no matter what it is or what caused it, matters to me. When you are in pain, so am I, and if it holds weight for you, then it does also for me." He wipes Yugi's tears with his thumb. "Aibou. You're entitled to your privacy. All I ask is to support you."

The walls tremble. The floor starts cracking.

Yugi wraps his arms around his Other Self and the rain falls. His Other Self doesn't flinch at the cold and holds him just as tightly, gently maneuvering them so his back is against the wall, Yugi half in his lap.

Slowly, Yugi lets his Other Self see: the failed grade on a big exam, the one he'd studied for for weeks. The four papers he has to do by Friday that he can't focus on. His grandpa's flu getting worse by the day. His friends' being unavailable to help, busy with their own assignments and stress.

His Other Self says nothing.

Yugi cowers against him. "It's stupid―"

"No, Aibou," his Other Self murmurs, "it isn't."

The rain keeps falling, but Yugi finds his clothes drying. An invisible dome encompasses him.

"You are the bravest person I know," his Other Self says. "You have faced so many dangers with your head held high. Crying is not something to be ashamed of. It doesn't mean you are broken or weak, but that you are strong enough to admit that you're hurting. Stresses of a normal life carry their own burdens, and I want nothing more than to share them with you as much as we share the burden of destiny."

He's smiling at Yugi. Nonjudgmental, quiet, and sincere. Yugi cries harder for it, and his Other Self continues to wipe his tears.

"It'll be alright, aibou. I am with you. And I know that if you called them, our friends will be too."

Yugi gives a shaky nod.

"But you don't have to face the world just yet," his Other Self says. "Come. Why don't we play a game?"

"...okay."

Slowly, the two stand. Yugi's Other Self puts an arm around him and kisses his head and leads him back to the light.


	17. Puzzleshipping: Dark Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Season 0 Yami is sealed in the millenium puzzle and when Yugi solves it, Yami starts to show himself to Yugi in pictures, reflections, dreams etc. and accidentally grows deeply attached to his host. One day Yugi is badly hurt by some school thugs - Yami hunts down and kills the attackers, because he feels that's the best way to protect his lovely host.

Dark. Darkness. Shadows. Shadow. Shadowing.

Light. Thoughts. Memories. None of that is his, but he recognizes his first words―if they were even words back then―and labels himself accordingly.

Shadows, darkness, that is what he is, yes? That feels right.

Yes. He is Yami.

And him. Him, him-him-him, who is him?

 _Yugi_. Ah, that's it. Yugi.

What a lovely name. What a lovely soul. He is warm, this Yugi. Edged with darkness, but there is no light without shadow, and Yami rather enjoys seeing his element in his host without his interference. Yet that  _light_.

That light.

It is human, utterly human, born of someone who remains enthusiastic about the world out of sheer survival instinct. Yami purrs when he sees it. Yugi is a fighter. That's good. He will need a fighting soul.

No. Yami cannot devour this boy. This boy is special. He will protect him. A guardian shadow. And Yugi will know him in his own time.

 

The pictures are moving again.

Yugi blinks, but this time they don't set to rights.

He'd been cleaning his room when he's stumbled upon it. There aren't many pictures with his father in them; the man's never around long enough to take one. This had been kept in Yugi's closet. It's him as a baby held between his smiling parents.

Standing in front of his father is Yugi, but not Yugi.

It's the same as the picture with him and his grandpa. Not-Yugi smirks at his other side, as if daring him to ask about him.

Yugi knows he isn't real. That he can't be real.

But the pictures aren't resetting.

 

Yami slips into Yugi's awareness by degrees. He feels Yugi's mind waking to his presence like clockwork.

He's practically salivating at the chance to show his face. He wonders how long he has been in the darkness for such a reaction. Then he remembers that this is Yugi, and everything makes sense. Everything always makes sense with Yugi. Nothing else does. Nothing else can.

Yami twists his perception a little more and licks his jowls.

 

Yugi shivers sometimes. He doesn't know why.

It just gets...cold. Even when he's at the water park with Anzu or standing in a hot shower, everything will suddenly freeze. It lasts barely a second, but it's unforgettable.

Yugi looks back at the warped pictures and starts to wonder.

 

A tug. Gentle, cautious, barely there, but a tug nevertheless.

Yami tries not to seem overeager when he answers.

Yugi recoils in shock, and he follows. It's time.

They stand between their soul rooms. Yugi looks gorgeous. There's a reason Yami made himself look like him.

"Where―where am I?" Yugi says. He stumbles back a step. "Who are you?!"

Yami holds out his hands. "I'm a..." oh, what's that word? Ah, yes―"friend. At least, I would like to be your friend, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes bug out. He's adorable.

"It's alright," Yami says, "I'm not here to harm you. We are inside our soul."

"O-our?" Yugi squeaks.

"Yes. When you solved that Puzzle, you awakened my spirit. We are one, now." Oh, but those words taste  _sweet_.

Yugi gulps. "Spirit? So...so you..."

Yami tilts his head, waiting patiently.

He does not expect Yugi to take his hands and cry, "You'll grant my wish?"

Yami never thought it could be so warm. He traces his thumbs over the back of Yugi's hands.

"I will do all I can," he promises. "As I said, I'm your friend."

Yugi's smile is radiant. Yami holds him close.

"Don't worry, Yugi," he croons, "I'm here now."

 

They hurt―t _he_ y  _hu_ r _t_ ―

Yugi is― _blood,_ b _lo_ o _d_ ―

 _P_ a _rtn_ er' _s_ bl _oo_ d―

Yami roars. He snatches Yugi's battered soul from their mind, curling around it like a dragon over its brightest gem. Yugi must be safe,  _must be protect_ , light, l _ig_ h _t, f_ ri _en_ d―

Defend. Defend.  _Defend_.

Yami grins with bloody teeth.

"Game Start."


	18. Puzzleshipping: Confused Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: From that list of fantasy AUs you wanted to try -- Puzzleshipping for "A is a shapeshifter who has a huge crush on B, but has never shown B their real appearance, and now they can’t remember what it is."

It occurs to Atem a tad too late.

"So, if you're a shapeshifter, and you've been trying to look like me," Yugi says, "what do you really look like?"

Atem blinks. And blinks again.

He tries to reach into that part inside of himself, the part that all shapeshifters say that have: the part of the Original, the Born.

There is none.

"Um."

Yugi tilts his head, idly swinging their joined hands a little. "What is it?"

" _Um_."

"Atem...?"

"Yugi. I―don't remember."

He knows Yugi wouldn't laugh, but he is expecting disappointment. Anger, even, because now Atem has no concept of Original outside of an image he stole while trapped in his bonds.

"I'm sorry," he says.

Yugi hugs him instead.

"That's terrible. You finally got your name, but you still can't remember what you actually looked like."

Shell-shocked, Atem can do little except hug him back and say, "No. I can't."

Yugi pulls back and grins―the kind of grin that could inspire hope in Seto Kaiba. "Well, nothing's changed, Atem. I'll give you all of my memories. We can share a shape too!"

Atem's knees go weak.

"I love you," he croaks.

Yugi kisses his cheek. "I know. I love you too."


	19. Gen: Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: You mentioned in the "yugi crying cuz kaibas a jerk" story that kaiba has dried mokubas tears many times. Do you suppose you could write some brotherly fluff along those lines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble than anything, but since it's a tumblr prompt, i figured it had a place here :)

Mokuba's sitting in the corner again. At this point, it's more his spot than just a small niche between the game room cubbies, but he doesn't like to think about how many times he's fled here.

"Mokey?"

He buries his head between his arms, though he knows Seto's seen him already.

"Hey. What're you doing over here?" When he doesn't get a reply, Seto quietly shuffles between the cubbies. It's a tight squeeze, but he manages, putting his arm around his little brother. "You're gonna miss dinner."

Mokuba shouldn't tell him. It's not his problem.

"My card," he whispers.

"Your card?"

Mokuba sniffs and lifts his head up an inch. "They...they took my card."

Seto wipes his tears. "The one you got yesterday?"

That'd been the best day ever. They'd finally been able to save up enough pocket change to trade for a single card from one of the other kids. Seto had given it to Mokuba as an early birthday/holidays present. And now it's gone.

Mokuba tucks himself under his brother's chin. "I-I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to lose it!"

"Mokuba. Are you by any chance talking about...this card?"

Something smooth is pressed into Mokuba's hand. He gasps.

"My card!"

Seto smiles. His black eye is gonna show up soon, but for now the bruise is pale enough for Mokuba not to notice. (Mokuba wouldn't start counting bruises until a year from now.) "Hiro's real sorry about that."

Mokuba clutches his Mokey Mokey with both hands. "I'll never lose it again, Seto!"

Seto squeezes his shoulder. "And one day, we'll both have real decks to play with too."

"I'll use it!" Mokuba dries his eyes. "Thanks, big brother."

Seto hugs him tight. "I'll always be here for you, Mokuba. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when Mokey Mokey was first printed, but let me have the "Mokey has a Mokey Mokey" joke


	20. Synchroshipping: Velut Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bundabandi asked: Synchroshipping: comfort, please :))
> 
> Atem and Yusei met long before Paradox threatened the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things!
> 
> One: I know n o t h i n g about the Quechua language or its linguistic evolution. I only us one word from Quechua, but if it's still a mistake, please let me know and I will fix it ASAP
> 
> Two: This will mesh/screw around with 5D's and DM canon, as fanfics do. I've heard Atem's time took place 3,000 and 5,000 years before DM events. I will be using the 5,000 mark.
> 
> And the lyrics at the beginning played a vital role in inspiring this piece :D

_O Fortuna,_ (O Fortune,) _  
__velut Luna,_ (like the moon,)  
_statu variabilis._ (you are changeable.)

 _Carmina Burana_ , Carl Orff

* * *

Although Memory World is based on truth, it isn't accurate. Not just in Atem's ability to bring modern knowledge, but the omission of vitally important people to create a narrative that focuses solely on the Pharaoh.

But now, as Atem stands in his newly-illuminated soul, he remembers the night of his coronation celebration as it really happened.

Visitors, six in all, striding into the palace. Their hoods are pulled back, revealing different ethnicities as their bared arms reveal the same shade of red. They bow. They name themselves as individuals, and then as one:

"We are the Signers, Pharaoh. We are here to help."

 _Signers_.

A dragon head adorns the speaker's arm. The taut muscle is almost identical to the one Atem had seen not nearly as long ago. The tone and appearance couldn't be more different, but those  _eyes_. The look in those eyes are the same.

The Guardians sense old souls residing in these Signers. Old and powerful. But Isis and Mahaad also sense benevolence. Though skeptical, Atem allows them to join the celebrations. He calls the Dragon Head Signer from his fellows, that he may speak with him quietly during the proceedings.

The Signer remains quiet and polite. He allows Set's not-so-subtle interrogation, replying that "Akakiryu" harbors their children from life to life, replacing them in the world when the time comes.

"We bear different names than those of our first lives," he says, "and perhaps every previous name will be forgotten one day. But our purpose never changes. As your Guardians protect you, Pharaoh, so do we protect the world."

That is the first sign of darkness brewing. The Thief King does not attack that night, but the Dragon Head Signer relates the premonition that the Crimson Dragon brings. If the Signers are here, their enemies are not far behind.

"You bring danger to our land?" Set hisses.

"No," the Signer replies with perpetual calm, "The danger would have come regardless."

He eyes the Sennen Items with a foreboding sorrow that Atem will remember when the truth comes. He must have sensed the gilded bloodshed the instant he arrived. Atem wonders what first impression the Signers had.

The Thief King does ambush the palace a week after the ceremony. In that time, Atem remembers watching the Signers roaming in the night, holding hands and whispering prayers. He remembers thinking time and again of what were then brown eyes, surrounded by young skin yet old at their core. Atem had always felt terribly inexperienced around the Signers.

Atem's father is not brought to this ambush, as Bakura originally did not plan to immediately take over the kingdom, but erode the Pharaoh's authority overtime to cause as much suffering as possible. But he is still vengeful, his anger still untamed, and his soul tries to aim directly at Atem.

The stars themselves protect him, bathing the darkened room in millions of gorgeous lights. Standing before it all is the Dragon Head Signer, holding his mark as the Guardians would a diadhank.

The other Signers gather around him. The sand splits on strangling vines. The fires in the braziers break into two streams, one roaring red, the other gentle gold. Stones break from the floor to form armor. The air whips feathers of all colors into one black whole.

Bakura is repelled with a surprised yell. The world rights itself, from replaced stones to reformed constellations.

Among the cheers, the Signers are horrified.

"Impossible," one Claw Signer whispers.

"How?" the Tail Signer asks.

"What is it?" Mahaad says.

The Dragon Head Signer swallows. "That man...he has taken every Earthbound Immortal into his soul."

"What kind of hatred does he harbor that can swallow  _all_ of them?" the Wing Signer cries.

Aknadin is incredibly still.

* * *

Atem remembers falling in love.

It's a steady affection, reliable as stars at night. He's not sure when it starts, but he knows when he figures it out.

Once again, he has called the Dragon Head Signer to his side. They walk by the pond, admiring the moonlight against the water.

The Signer says, "I think of stars as the hearts of those who watch over us. Friends, guardians, mothers, fathers. When one falls, that simply means they are ready to rest."

"We have stories made of stars," Atem replies.

The Signer smiles in his quiet way. "Yes. They provide inspiration. They provide our own beings." He raises his mark. "Because of my dragon, I can sense their glow. I see it in everyone. Even the Thief King has a speck of stardust left, faint as it is."

Atem's eyes narrow. "Do you pity him?"

"No. But it's strange."

"What is?"

The Signer looks him in the eye. Atem should punish him for it. He never does.

"When I look at the stardust that makes you, Pharaoh, I see the same stardust in me. Whatever it is that makes us who we are, our souls are of the same constellation."

Comparing himself to the Pharaoh, especially as an equal, is doubly deserving of punishment. In that moment, however, Atem breathes out and actually feels as if he breathes from human lungs. It's the first time it's happened since his father died.

He is not divine when the Dragon Head Signer stands with him. He is fallible. He is human. Yet he is still beloved.

Atem's heart doesn't so much as tell him as remind him that he's in love. It doesn't feel new, though the realization is. It's recognition. As if the Signer's talk of having the same stardust is true, and they're finally seeing each other as they are.

"I don't know what it means," the Signer says, "but I am proud to stand at your side. Not just as a Signer, but as a person. I never thought that could be possible."

"No," Atem murmurs, "me neither."

* * *

They have a month of evading attacks. A month of little smiles and starlit kisses, of the Guardians' suspicious side-eyes and the Signers' teasing glances.

Atem remembers dying.

* * *

The Signers fall one by one, using every ounce of their power to weaken Zorc. They play an integral role in Atem's fight, paving the way for a killing blow.

The Dragon Head survives the longest. He is there when Atem makes his final oath.

He takes him in his arms, cradling Atem's face.

"I'm terrified," Atem whispers.

The Signer touches their foreheads. "There is always hope, Atem. _Always_."

The final image Atem has of his life is the Signer pleading to the sky. "Akakiryu! Your beloved child begs one final wish." Then of tearful brown eyes looking down on him. "Though he casts himself into darkness, let there be stars to guide his way. May he not wallow forever lost. No matter how long it takes, let us meet again in the light!"

The Crimson Dragon curls through the air. It creates a circle. Stardust Dragon dives through it, straight for the dying.

"Victim's Sanctuary!"

The Dragon Head touches the Sennen Puzzle.

* * *

It had been _his_ power that called Sugoroku. _His_ starlight that glittered gold on the Puzzle's box.

Yet when he and Atem met, they didn't recognize each other.

Now Atem stands before the Door and wonders if that old soul will continue to wander in the Crimson Dragon's heart. They did meet again in the light. There had certainly been a connection, but was that all they were allowed?

Something resonates through the chamber, making everyone sway. There's no voice, no feeling, but a pressure that conveys a message. Atem's not sure if there are any human words to capture it.

 _Choose_.

Atem looks at his hands, not knowing why until he sees his fingers glittering.

"Atem?" Yugi's tearful voice calls.

Atem remembers love and says, "Where he travels, I travel with him."

The lights rise from his skin.

* * *

Names are important. They are keys. Atem knows this too well.

When he opens his eyes and sees a changed city, then, his first word is a name.

" _Quyllur_."

Across the city, Fudou Yusei drops his wrench.

Crow and Jack pause over cleaning their own D-Wheels. "Yusei?" Crow calls.

As the Signers' marks gather on his back, Yusei laughs. Laughs and laughs, until tears are streaming down his face and he's snatching his helmet.

"I'll be back!" he shouts jubilantly.

"Yusei, what's going on?"

"I'll be back!"

He speeds off, as fast as his engine can go. Stardust Dragon shimmers in his mind's eye, cork-screwing like a happy hatchling. Confused and more than a little concerned, Jack and Crow follow.

What the other Signers see is this:

Yusei braking at a harbor overlooking Neo Domino's highways. His throwing off his helmet with a carelessness he's never shown, running recklessly to a stranger. A stranger that looks eerily similar to Mutou Yugi.

They watch as Yusei and this stranger collide, Yusei swinging him around until they're both dizzy with laughter and tears.

When they kiss, the onlookers naturally utter incoherent "eh?" noises.

In their own corner, though, Yusei's whispering, "Atem?" and Atem's replying, "Yes, it's me, I'm here."

Their words jumble, then smooth into conversation. Yusei apologizes for not remembering. Atem soothes him, reminds him that he hadn't either.

"It must have been my merging with Yugi's soul. And my time locked away. I don't know if that stardust is still with me."

Yusei takes his hands and steps back. He glances over Atem's face and shoulders, then smiles the same way he had by the pond thousands of years before.

"No. It's still there."

Atem kisses him again. "I don't know how to repay you. Or the others. What the Signers did...what  _you_ did..."

"I'd do it again," Yusei replies earnestly. Steadfast as ever. "But―how are you here?"

"When I stood at the Door to the Afterlife, your prayer gave me one last gift. Instead of pass on, I chose to come to you. In this life, at least, I will be with you."

Yusei's eyes widen. "You...chose me?"

Atem tilts his head. "Of course I did."

Yusei snatches him close. " _Thank you_."

"I'd do it again."

After a moment of just holding each other, Yusei murmurs, "The chain was broken. This is the last life the Signers have."

"The Puzzle is gone too," Atem replies, "At least its power is." He smiles, tugging lightly at a strand of Yusei's hair. "It seems we'll pass on together."

Yusei catches his fingers and kisses them. "We'll  _live_ together."

The sun has set. They kiss under the stars.

(Neither Crow nor Jack has stopped yelling.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusei's past name is supposed to mean "Star." I used Google, so. Reliability's a hit and miss.


End file.
